An Unusual Pair
by KittyKat7641
Summary: a family of vampires comes to forks to visit the Cullens and one of them gets imprinted on by Jacob. how will the wolves take it? how will Jacob? and Delilah? story better than summary, but hey, arent they always? *possible dramatic love triangle as well*
1. Meeting

Sitting on the trolley was annoying. But of course, family made you do things you would never do by yourself. It was crowded and hot, even though I could barely feel the temperature seeing as I was frozen in time. And of course, there were all the guys just staring at me and my sisters. I rolled my eyes at my youngest sister flirting with one of them.

"Remember who we're going to see. And their 'diet'" I leaned over and said to her. She glanced my way quickly with a frown, then walked off to the other end of the trolley where 'mom' and 'dad' were sitting. She slumped next to them and stared out the window. The guy stared after her wistfully. I moved to fast for him to see I was the reason she left.

I turned back around and watched the trees go by. I could feel the eyes still on my head, but I did my best to ignore them. Just like I was ignoring that scratchy feeling in the back of my throat from whenever others were around.

"Delilah, We're getting off next." I heard my mom say quietly. I hated when she used her quiet voice. It meant I was the only one that heard it. Damn super hearing. I got up, making half the guys jump unconsciously. Maybe it was too fast? No, that one just was staring at me too intensely. I rolled my eyes and walked human speed over to my 'family'. Dad hit the stop button, and the trolley came to a quick stop, causing everyone but us to sway in their seats. I laughed as I jumped off the trolley and started into the woods via the old worn path that few could really see.

"Delilah! Wait up!"

"Suzannah! No." I teased her. Once we were out of sight of the road and any human eyes, we ran. I loved this feeling. In my 300+ years, I would never tire of the feeling of the wind in my hair, the grass beneath my feet, and the thought that no one could catch me. I was fast. "If I slow down for you, how is that going to train you?"

"Fine. Just don't forget, you can't be out here long. Mom wants to go see the Cullen's ASAP." Suzie said before running off another way.

I ran for another five minutes, then I headed to the clearing where everyone else was. I saw my family of five standing facing the Cullen's family of eight. Carlisle of course was smiling, as was Esme. But everyone else had other expressions. Alice was bouncing around, Jasper was watching her with a small smile on his face. Rosalie was playing with her nails, Emmett flexing his muscles. And of course there was Edweird. He was staring at some brunette with this weird mushy gushy face. And she was staring at us with a scared look. Like we were going to attack her. Ya right. From what I remember, she was a newborn, and was way stronger than any of us for at least another few months. I rolled my eyes and stepped forward, seeing as my family didn't realize I was here.

"Esme! It's so good to see you. Thank you for letting us come visit." I said, giving her a big hug. I moved onto Carlisle, then to everyone else, excluding Edweird and the brunette. I just kinda waved to them. Then I moved past everyone and into the house. "Alice, I assume you made my room perfect and up to date on all the latest fashions?"

She squealed and followed me quickly inside, passing me but grabbing my hand and pulling me along to a room that at first look seemed underwater.

"The last time you were here, I remember you were very much into the ocean. I hope that hasn't changed." she said, bouncing around the room. "The closet is of course stocked to perfection. And even though you don't need it, so is the bathroom."

"Alice! Where's my room?" we heard Suzannah cry from the living room. Alice gasped and ran out of the room quickly. I laughed and went to the closet, grabbing a pair of dark blue jeans and a light blue flowing tank with sleeves that tied around the elbows. Then I grabbed a pair of bright blue strappy heels. Pulling my hair out of the ponytail it was in, I glanced in the mirror before rushing downstairs once more.

"I love you all, but they've had me stuck on airplanes and in cars for far to long. I need to go stretch my legs." I said, whistling past everyone. I almost hit Edward when he stepped in front of the door. "Woah… Tall Blonde and Dorky. You almost got toppled."

"You ran inside so fast, you didn't get to meet our newest addition to the family, Del." He motioned back to the living room. I slumped my shoulders and followed. He went over to the brunette who was looking really shy. Honestly, she looked like one of those girls that play the shy game but really aren't. I smiled at her, trying to be nice.

"Delilah, this is Bella. Bella, this is Delilah. She's the middle child to Rex and Darla." she timidly held her hand out. I slapped it in a high five motion, then stepped back.

"Ok, I met her, can I go running now. I'm thirsty."

"If you can wait a moment, Bella and I were just heading out as well." Edward said. I rolled my eyes at him and nodded. Then I went over to the backdoor and entered the darkness of the outside. A few moments later I heard both of them come up behind me. "You know Del, Bella has the same effect with her mind as you do." Edward said. I looked at him skeptically, then took off running, him and Bella not far behind me.

I could smell hikers off to the east, the way I wanted to go, but Edward stepped in front of me when I stepped that way.

"Sorry Del, but while you're here, your family agreed to take on our diet." I stuck my tongue out at him and ran off to the west instead. Before I left them, I noticed a spark in Bella's eyes that wasn't there before.

We each took down a couple elk and a few deer before we were satisfied. Then on the way home, Bella finally tried to talk to me. Edward was surprisingly a few feet ahead of us, but I knew he was listening to every word.

"So, Edward can't hear your thoughts either?" She asked quietly. It was quiet even for a vampire. I shook my head. "It was weird when he first found me. He made me think there was something wrong with me."

"Well, you're with him now. Guess that's all he can ask for." I heard him chuckle slightly. Apparently she heard it as well, considering she smiled. "So, he changed you. Guess that means you're his 'singer' then."

"Yeah." Her eyes sparkled for a moment. Then they returned to me. I raised my eyebrows, then took off running, not enjoying the mushy gushy crap that was surrounding both of them.

I ran east. Not to where the hikers were earlier, but to the south of that. Then, when I hit a city, I stopped running. Maybe some shopping would do me good. But what did I need that Alice hadn't already seen?

I walked around the mall for a bit, then the streets lit with candles. Then I got bored and took off back to Forks. It felt great to be running. I pounced up a few trees, jumping from branch to branch, when a disgusting yet inviting smell entered my nostrils. I stopped mid swing from a branch and ended up falling down. I heard a barking laugh and turned around quickly, only to find a Russet colored wolf with a big smile on his face, his eyes closed from laughing so hard. When he opened them, his laughter stopped, so did his breathing it seemed. I cocked my head to the side, and with that small movement, he took off behind a tree. I sighed and crouched into position to run again.

"Wait." my head snapped to where the wolf had left just moments ago. There stood a gorgeous Indian man in nothing but a pair of cut off jeans. My eyes went wide. This must be one of those wolves the Cullen's warned us about. I didn't remember crossing the treaty line, nor did I remember eating anyone, so I shouldn't be in trouble. But then, why was he here?

"So, it's true. The Cullen's have invited guests over." He said, still staring at me as if I weren't real. "Don't worry. I won't try to kill you. You haven't done anything that I know about. I was just on patrol." I stood up from my position and put a hand on my hip, letting one leg stay straight while the other cocked just slightly. "So, what's your name?"

"I'm Delilah. And yes, I am staying with the Cullen's." I crossed my arms, feeling uneasy about the way he was looking at me.

"Delilah." I rose an eyebrow at the way he said my name. It sounded like when Edward introduced me to Bella. Gag-worthy. "I'm Jacob. I guess you already know I'm a wolf." I nodded. "Well, I was thinking of visiting Bella later today. Maybe I'll see you there as well?" I nodded once more. Wait a second. Weren't these guys like, mortal enemies or something. "Sorry for running off so quickly, but I have to get back to patrol." he smiled, then headed back behind the tree he came from. He emerged a second later as the big wolf. He gave me a big wolfy grin before he turned tail and ran. I stood there for a few moments before I heard a rustling behind me.

"Delilah! There you are. Darla was getting worried." My older sister Titania came out of the bushes. "She wants us all home now." she stood before me.

"Yeah. Be right there." I turned back to the place Jacob had disappeared. It seemed weird to walk away from it, but I did, running to join my sister. "Race ya to the back porch!" I yelled right before I took off. I heard her yelp and then follow.

I won, of course. I was the fastest. She laughed when she showed up and I was staring at my wrist like there was a watch on it. "I am not that slow, you just have more gifts than us."

"I know. But you would think that having a good 200 years on me that you would be able to at least not keep me waiting."

"I am a lady. And a lady will always keep people waiting. If they don't then they're not a lady."

"Where did you hear that?"

"I just made it up. Remember it though. When I write my best selling book, I'll put that in the authors note and it will be the most famous saying there is." she flipped her auburn hair and walked past me into the house.

I loved my sisters. Titania was the more serious sister, but at the same time, she knew when to be funny. Her hair reached just between her shoulder blades, and had a slight curl to the ends. She was shorter than me by a few inches, but still I looked up to her. Suzannah on the other hand had blonde spikey hair, the total opposite of Alice's, and was a good few inches taller than me. But even with those legs of hers, I still beat them both in races. Rex had his black hair cut short, and looked a lot like me. Even though I was older, he was taller, and caught the eye of Darla, my brown haired mother. In the right light, her hair took on a red tint. I was always jealous of her, with my black hair. It would shimmer in the light, but it always stayed black and I had always wanted to change the color. I watched as she interacted with the Cullen's, mostly Carlisle and Esme, talking about recipes. It seemed she wanted to make us all vegans, even though we all have drank human blood since we were turned.

Watching everyone mingle was a wonderful experience. Suzie and Alice were giggling over a magazine with Jasper sitting behind them. Esme, Carlisle, Darla, and Rex were heads together whispering so fast I could barely make out words. Titania was clicking away at a game boy connected with Emmet's while Rosalie did her nails. And Edward was sitting at his piano playing a tune with Bella beside him. She was watching him with rapt attention, her fingers itching to try to play the same tune. I felt the mushy gushy feelings rolling off them once again and went over to sit by Jasper.

"So, wanna play a prank on someone?" I asked him. That earned me one of his rare smiles. He concentrated for a moment, then opened his eyes to look at me. "Change the moods of everyone in here to lust, despair, hunger, then to indifferent with a five second time span of each one." I watched his eyes dance with laughter before I heard a loud groan come from Emmett, and continuing over to Carlisle, Rex, and eventually Edward. I knew what it was from. I giggled, knowing I wouldn't feel what they were feeling. Then all of a sudden, tortured wails filled the room from all the girls. I had to put my hand over my mouth to stop the laughter from breaking out completely. Then I watched carefully as everyone's eyes turned a darker shade than what they started, and then everyone's faces went blank. I couldn't help it. Jasper and I were rolling on the ground while everyone looked at us, then went on to looking at something different. After a few moments though, when he was no longer controlling the mood, I felt a presence behind us and looked up to two sets of angry parents. Which of course made us both laugh harder.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves. Especially you Jasper." I felt a jolt of electricity go through me suddenly. "How does Delilah make you do these things? It's not right to mess with emotions." Esme was full on mom mode. And trying to keep my face straight was harder than trying to bend steal for a human. Until she turned on me. "And you, Delilah. Just because you can't be affected by others, doesn't make it right to laugh at their expense."

"She can't be affected by others?" A voice came from the doorway. We all turned, only to see Jacob. The Cullen's turned away like it was an everyday occurrence that he was there, but my family watched him. I noticed Bella watched him as well. Almost like she watched Edward, just not as strong. "Is that true? They can't affect you?" He asked me, walking over.

"No. It's one of my gifts. I'm part shield."

"Part?" He sat down, looking confused. In fact, he wore the same expression of my family. He noticed that after a moment of looking around. "Uh, I guess they didn't tell you about me."

"Well, actually we did. They just didn't expect us to be telling the truth." Edward said from the piano. He and Bella came over to sit by us. I moved from standing in front of the couch to sitting in front of it. "Well, these are our friends from Canada, Rex and Darla, Titania, Suzannah, and you seem to have already met Delilah." It was Edwards turn to raise an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, in the forest. He caught me enjoying myself." I said, flopping backwards.

"Yeah. She fell from a branch." he laughed. I shot him a death glare, which made the laughter stop dead. "I think I just startled her a bit. I was on patrol." I watched as he recalled our encounter, and Bella watched with an anxiousness radiating off of her. Even though he was telling everyone else, his eyes always seemed to find their way back to mine, and every time they did, I would watch Bella's flicker toward me with a not happy expression. Finally at the end of the story, I stood up.

"Well, now that you've entertained everyone else, I think I'm gunna just head off. Good seeing you." I pranced up the stairs. I watched as confusion filled the room, and when I got to my room, I saw the confusion coming up the stairs as well. I went into my bathroom for a moment, looking at my reflection. I heard someone enter my room.

"Delilah. Are you okay?" I heard Jacob's voice. I also heard his heartbeat. It was pounding. I giggled to myself and exited the bathroom.

"I'm peachy. Just wanted to get away from the glares from Bella." I said, sitting down in one of the comfy chairs Alice had provided. "Why are you worried about me?"

"No reason." He said just a little too fast. He shifted from foot to foot, a normal human nervous habit. When he saw me watching him, he blushed, then came to sit opposite of me. "So, how's Canada."

"Cold. And dark. Hence the reason we stay there. More sunless days so we can go out like normal people."

"Oh."

"Yeah. We like to make friends with our meals." I said, and then I watched him squirm. "Oh, did they not tell you we're meat eaters? Don't worry, while we're here, we know that we're not allowed to eat a human. Although, a wolf might be tasty." I laughed when he shot me a look of fear.

"Do you enjoy doing that?" I nodded. "Well, it's not nice."

"Whoever told you I was nice, was lying." I stood up. "Well, as fun as it is to sit here and talk with you, you smell like wet dog, and I really am beginning to not like it." His eyes lost all of the sparkle they held just a moment ago. This made me hesitate on leaving, but seriously, wet dog smell is nasty. I left my room, intent on grabbing a car and going for a drive. "EDDY!" I screamed once I was outside of my room. "I WANT THE KEYS TO THE VOLVO! I PROMISE I WON'T CRASH IT!" I ran into his room, knowing he was in there. He and Bella were snuggling on the couch listening to classic music. I gagged at the mushyness, grabbed his keys before he could say no, and ran to the garage.

Once inside the garage, I noticed a tall dark man sitting on the hood of the Volvo. I rolled my eyes and smirked at him. Then I unlocked the doors and we both got in. I automatically rolled down the windows, making the pup smell a little more bearable. It helped that beneath the pup smell was a woodsy scent that was driving me crazy.

"So, you said you were only part shield. What other things can you do?" He asked after a few minutes of driving.

"Well, according to Alice, a lot more than any of us know about. But the things we do know is I can sense most emotions, like confusion, love, hate, and lust. I can't manipulate them like Jasper. I can also tell if someone's lying to me, and I can block my vampire smell from others and appear as a normal human if I want to." I felt his disbelief. "Since you don't believe me, you can either call someone and ask, or you can test it out if you want. Just take a whiff. I smell like a human and not disgusting to you." Without turning, I heard him take in a breath. I waited a few moments for it to sink in, then I turned to him. His face was shocked, but he knew I was telling the truth now.

"How come you have so many gifts?"

"We think my real gift is to absorb gift from others and manipulate them to my liking. When I was human, I wanted to know how others were feeling. I was a psychologist. When I met Jasper and learned that he could manipulate emotions, I didn't like it, but I wanted to be able to know how he did it. That weekend, I was able to see the different emotions people had. Everyone thought that was my gift. But then I met Edward and I didn't want him allowed in my head. So he wasn't. The other two I got from a couple of nomads before I found Rex."

"Isn't Rex like, your dad?"

"Yeah. But he's younger than me. He's only dad because of Darla. If he and I had worked out, Darla would be one of our 'kids' and I would be 'mom'." We were out on a stretch of highway that it seemed like no one used anymore. I was going 120 MPH and enjoying the wind. Jacob didn't seem to like it all that much because his eyes kept closing. Then I realized that he still used tears to keep them moist. I slowed the car down. I realized I had driven south, considering we had already made it to Oregon. I had never been this far south, and I quickly pulled to the side of the road and got out.

Jacob was confused, but followed me anyways. I had pulled over on a bridge and was looking out over the water. I loved it. Jacob looked out with me. We stayed like that for a good half hour before he turned to me.

"You are one of the strangest vampires I've met."

"Worse than Alice?" I prompted.

"Yeah. You could barely sit still while I was talking to everyone, and now you haven't moved in a long time."

"Well, the water entrances me. I've been in love with the ocean since I was a kid."

"That's another thing. I know that Carlisle and Edward remember most of their human lives, but only so much. You remember things so clearly."

"Maybe I stole a part of Alice. She can see things, so maybe I can see my past." I shrugged my shoulders. "What does that have to do with anything anyways?"

"Nothing I guess. It's just, you're different from everything I was brought up to believe. Everything I've been taught since I became a werewolf."

"Which reminds me. I'm curious. Why and how do you stand being with the Cullen's? You guys are natural enemies. And while we're on that subject, why is it that you insist on hanging around me?"

"I don't know. I just know that I can't live without y… Bella. She and I used to be friends." I tasted the lemony scent of a lie but I let it slip. It was getting late, and even though I didn't sleep, I knew he would need sleep soon.

"Oh. That must be the reason for the death glares. Anyways, we should get home. Edwards probably worried about his baby." I pointed to the Volvo. Jacob got in the passengers side and me in the drivers. Then I hit the gas and sped back up to Forks on a clear interstate. Halfway there, I saw the moon and smiled at it. I felt Jacob's eyes on me as I closed my eyes and let the moonlight wash over me.

JACOB

Her skin began to sparkle just slightly with the moonlight. It threw off rays of blue and purple. She was beautiful. But I knew that the second I saw her fall on her butt in the forest.

What I didn't know then was that she was a vampire. I kind of rambled, not really knowing what I was saying. I just knew I had to get out of there and find Sam. I left her standing there when I heard a noise behind her.

Sam was, of course, at his house. Ever since we found out Emily was Prego, he's been hard to get out of there. Emily's eyes lit up when I got there and she immediately began asking questions about Delilah. I didn't answer any, seeing as I was in a complete daze. Sam realized it about a minute after Emily and came over and slapped me on the shoulder.

"Well, what are you waiting for. Go become her friend. It all gets better from there. Just remember not to overdo it. She can always get scared easily." I doubted it. She was up in a tree for Pete's sake.

I ran as a wolf back to the Cullen's house. That's when it hit me she was probably a vampire. But when I smelled her lemon-honey-flowery scent, I couldn't help but walk in. That's when I heard someone say something about her not being affected by the others. Was she like Bella?

I was snapped out of my remembrance by the sound of the tires squealing. She was hitting the brakes hard as we flew into the garage. She stopped inches away from hitting Emmet, who just stood there with his arms crossed and a big grin.

"Sam's here. He wants to talk to you." He told me. I took a deep breath and walked past him into the house, unable to look over at Delilah, knowing she would be wondering who Sam was and why he was here. Better to get it over with quick and then tell her.

Sam was sitting watching the television, which was on the news, and stood up when I walked in. He motioned to the back doors and we walked out.

"You said nothing of her being a vampire." he said, once we were safely outside.

"I didn't know. She has a power that hides her scent. I thought she was a human."

"She fell from a tree and didn't get hurt. How is that human?"

"Not all humans are completely breakable. I thought she was just a tough cookie."

"This is ludicrous. You're a wolf. She's a vamp. It won't work."

"What won't work?" I heard her voice beside me. Her hand found it's way to my shoulder, and although it was cold, it was welcomed to the heat I normally felt. "What won't work?" she asked again.

"Nothing. It's tribal business." Sam answered.

"It involves her Sam. It's no longer just 'tribal'." I pushed. I knew I shouldn't, but he never acted this way about the other imprints. Sure, mine was a death machine, but who are we to chose.

"Just get back to my house as soon as possible. And that means five minutes." He said before nodding to Delilah and then taking off into the woods. I turned to Delilah, who looked calm as ever.

"So, something involves me, and Alpha Stupid don't want me to know?" She said. It hurt that she seemed to have no emotion to what he did.

"Um, yeah. But I promise, once I set things good with him, I'll come back and let you know."

"Sure, sure." She said before walking inside. I saw her light turn on before I left the same way as Sam.

Running as a wolf was always fun for me. But not today. I was running away from where I wanted to be, not to it.

**ok, this started as a dream, but the dream ended before the hunt with bella and now its a story... i hope u enjoy it, seeing as im enjoying writing it!!!**

**ps... reviews r wonderful!!!**


	2. The Club

So, there was something the wolves were now not telling me. I was pretty sure they told the others, but I didn't know if they would tell me. I figured first up would be Alice, since she could see the future and would tell me if anyone would tell me, and if she lied about it, I would know.

"Alice! Can I ask you a question in the middle of your magazine leafing or do I have to wait until you're done."

"If I just tell you to go ask Edward, will you be happy with that?" I smiled at her, then threw her a new magazine, hearing her happy squeal joined by my sisters not long after. Edward was probably still in his room, snuggling with the newbie. I trekked up there and knocked on the door.

"Come in. Alice already told me you would be here." He was alone. It was weird. "You want to know what Jacob's hiding from you, don't you?"

"Wow, and you didn't even have to read my mind. Not like you could." I smiled at him, then sat down on his comfy looking bed. I sunk into it. Deep into it. "Holy shit. How do you lay on this thing?"

"Bella likes it."

"Oh. That explains it."

"So do you want to know or do you want to continue talking about my bed?" I quieted down and perched myself onto my toes. "Well, you already know he's a werewolf, but how much do you know about them?"

"Nothing. Just what you and Carlisle told us. They live in La Push and you guys aren't allowed to drink humans or set foot on their land."

"Well, being werewolves, they have a special gift. They call it imprinting. When a wolf sees his imprint, it's like when a vampire smells his singer." I stared at him for a moment. Then it hit me. "Apparently, you're Jacob's imprint."

"Bullshit! I can't be. I'm a vampire. Mortal enemies and all."

"Well, if you haven't noticed, Jacob seems to not care about us being vampires. Nor does he care about you being one."

"But he said he was friends with Bella."

"He was. Back when she was human. It took him a while, and a couple fights, but now he's okay with her as long as she doesn't leave him. Although, when he was here last, his thoughts were all on you."

"Ewwww. But he's like… a dog… with the dog smell."

"Think of a way to get rid of it. You can block your scent. Maybe you can block his as well."

"I don't get it. And this… imprinting… it's like… I sang to him?" Edward nodded.

"Edward! I wanna go back to the cottage. Are you coming with me?" We heard Bella call from downstairs. I rolled my eyes. Yeah, she was so shy, until it came to her wants. I nodded to him, jumped off his bed, and headed to my own room.

"Delilah. Give him a chance to explain himself. I'm sure he will if he can. Sam is his Alpha, so if he gives him a command, he has to follow it. But Jacob's got a strong heart. He won't take commands lying down." Edward followed me to my room. I turned around and gave him a hug, causing a small cough to come from the stairs. Bella stood there with her arms crossed and one hip jutted out slightly. She was glaring at me.

"Thanks Edward. Enjoy yourself tonight." I gave him a wave and turned without even looking at his wife. When I knew they were out of earshot I mumbled to myself, "I know it will be hard to with Jeally McJeallypants as your wife."

I heard a snicker from my bathroom and watched as Emmet exited it.

"I was going to scare you, but really. Jeally McJeallypants? I love that name!" He was laughing.

"Yeah. You should see her face anytime I get near Edward, or whenever Jacob looked at me." He gave me a confused look. "What's the story on her and Jacob anyways?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I haven't spent too much time around either. I was always with Rose, and she never liked the fact that Bella was choosing this life over a human one."

"I see. Yeah, I guess I know where Rose is coming from, but still. Edward and Bella were made for each other. She shouldn't get jealous of Jacob looking at others. And trust me, she was. I felt it. And I'm pretty sure Jasper did as well, considering he moved away from her quickly." I moved to the window. The moon lit up my room when I opened the curtains.

"Yeah. Well, I'm gunna go. Rose was getting antsy, and I'd rather not have her be mad at me tonight." I waved to him and lay down on my bed. It was a natural thing. I never went out at night, but instead I lay on my bed pretending to be human and sleep. But I never did. I just stare at the ceiling.

And apparently Alice had other plans for me. She came tumbling into my room, Jasper at her heels, giggling like a little girl on Christmas.

"It's been so long since I've gotten to give you a makeover. Can I please?!?!?!" She begged me with her puppy dog eyes, which reminded me of Jacob for a second, before I smiled and nodded. I wasn't really girly, but if I didn't give in, Alice would whine until I did. "Thank you! I'll go get my makeup from my room. Be right back!" She left quickly.

"She's been wanting someone other than Rosalie for a while now." Jasper explained, sitting on one of my chairs.

"Why not Bella? She's different than Rose."

"Bella doesn't like being girly at all. She's worse than you when it comes to things like that." He gave me another rare smile. Well, I guess they were rare for others. He and I just got along so well that I got to see it more often than anyone else, except maybe Alice.

"And she's so bad with her wardrobe. She wears the same pants for two days sometimes. Even though I've given her enough pants and skirts and dresses for her to never have the same outfit twice." Alice complained when she came back in, makeup bag in hand.

An hour and three mistakes later, Alice finally allowed me to look in my mirror. She had put blue eye shadow on, a very light blush, and a medium pink lipstick. Along with that, she had lined my eyes with black and put on a dark blue mascara that glittered if I blinked. When I turned around, she had disappeared. I looked to Jasper, who pointed to my closet. She emerged seconds later with a dark blue mini skirt and a dark blue spaghetti strap with a butterfly on the front. She held them out to me, and just as I touched them, she got a vision.

"Ok, I can see we're going dancing, but I can't see much else. There's something in the way. Which means that we are probably going to see the wolves there." I looked at her with my head cocked to the side when she snapped out of her vision. "I can't see them. We don't know why." She explained before slipping back into my closet for shoes. She came back with platform knee high boots that were black with dark blue tongues. I laughed when she handed them to me.

"Ok, so dancing tonight. Well, if I'm getting changed, Jasper, out." I pointed to the door.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before."

"It's nothing you'll see again if you don't leave now." I threatened. He smiled and gave Alice a peck on the cheek before he left, leaving the door wide open. "And I'll get you for that one later!" I yelled after him before I closed the door.

Alice watched me get dressed, then helped me into the boots, seeing as I was short and couldn't reach the zipper to put them on. They made me a good four inches taller than I was normally, and both Rex and Suzannah would be hurt that they could no longer call me shorty. Titania on the other hand was going to end up being the butt of all the short jokes tonight. Alice grabbed my hand and we went to find said sisters to get them ready for the clubs tonight. Both were eager, and sat patiently while Alice did their makeup.

"Say Alice, why did you wait until Rose and Bella were gone before you came to get me?" I asked during Suzie's makeover.

"Edward is getting Bella in the mood for dancing so it will be easier to get her dressed up, and Rose is getting herself ready. She's tired of my makeovers." She said, turning Suzie around to face the mirror and dashing into her closet. She came back with an outfit similar to mine, only in black and red, Suzie's signature colors. She squealed and grabbed them, getting them on before Alice returned with a pair of strappy heels in red and black. Titania came into the room in her outfit, a pink version, and Alice raced out of the room and was back moments later in a green version of the outfit. We all admired each others looks for a few moments, making sure we all looked perfect, before we headed downstairs to meet Rose. We were going to ambush Bella at their cottage, considering Alice had made a copy of the keys with no one else knowing.

I knew Edward could hear us all coming before we even got to the gates, but that didn't stop me from jumping over their small fence and screaming like a banshee while flailing my arms up the front walk. I heard the four girls laughing at Edward and Bella's faces, they both looked bewildered. Then I started laughing. Bella had on a nice pair of pants, and a low cut tank, but didn't look like she was going clubbing. Her hair was in a ponytail, and she had no makeup on. I looked at Alice, who had an evil glint in her eyes, then we both tackled Bella to the ground, picking her up and carrying her back into the house.

"What is going on here?!" She screamed.

"No one goes clubbing in this family in jeans. No matter how nice they look. And you have no makeup on!" I said, going into the closet while Alice handcuffed her to the chair. Then she sat on her lap to do her makeup.

"Edward! Make her stop!" She pleaded.

"I'm sorry love, but Alice has threatened to crash every car I own for three hundred years and mess up the piano if I don't allow this one time makeover." I peeked out of the closet just in time to see her glare at him before she was forced to close her eyes for the eyeliner.

"Don't forget that she'll also send love notes from you two to someone named Mike Newton and Jessica. I said before I found the miniskirt I was looking for. Apparently Bella was our purple person. Then I found the shirt that matched. I dumped them both on the table in front of Bella once Alice was done with her face. If it wasn't for the nasty look, she would be pretty. "You know, glaring at Alice isn't going to make this go away. And it will give you frown lines." I said, running my hands through my hair to make it look a little wild.

"I'm frozen in time. I can't get frown lines." She said, but an uncertainty rolled around her. Always one of the better smells. The sea. And it's uncertain ways. She looked at Edward, and I could tell he wished he could read her mind at that moment. Or at least mine. He was looking back and forth between us, causing the glare to be moved from Alice to me.

"Ok, I got the clothes. I'll go wait with the others outside." I said, getting enough of my fair share of glares. Seriously, I was getting completely pissed off at this little brown haired bimbo.

We didn't have to wait too long before Edward walked a mopey looking Bella out with an ecstatic looking Alice. I rolled my eyes, as did the other three, and we all took off into the forest, headed for the garage. Alice ran straight to her Porsche, but I noticed a midnight blue mini Miata sitting next to it and ran to it.

"Oh my god. Please tell me that this one is allowed to be driven?" I looked over at Edward, knowing he would probably be the one to own the car.

"Ask yourself. She's yours." Esme stepped into the garage at that moment with a set of keys in her hand. She tossed them lightly to me, and I caught them with the excitedness of a kid just told they could have all the candy they wanted in the candy store. Then I raced to Esme and gave her a big hug.

"OH MY GOD! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" I screamed, causing Esme to jump up and down with me. I got into the drivers seat and automatically put the top down. Alice, Rose, Titania and Suzie were in the Porsche, and Edward and Bella were in his Volvo. I squeaked when I turned the key and heard the engine roar to life. I knew Rose had toggled with it. Esme hit the garage door opener, and once it was open enough, I peeled out of there and down the long driveway to the road, Alice not far behind me, and Edward not far behind her.

I took the long way to Seattle, seeing as I was enjoying driving my little car. It ran beautifully, and the sound system blared louder than it should have courtesy of Emmet. I was enjoying myself so much I almost missed the call from Alice saying I missed the turn to the club. I giggled and slowed down enough to let her lead. She flipped us around and it took us another minute to reach the club.

It had neon pink green blue and yellow lights flashing above the door for the name, the Neon Apple. It was hard for me to hand my keys to the valet, but Alice assured me the car would be in one piece when I got it back. I smiled at her and then followed her and my sisters in, Rose, Bella, and Edward following me.

Inside was in fact, more neon, and a lot of black lighting. Bella glowed, as did Titania and Rose, who were our twins for tonight. Only parts of the butterfly glowed on my shirt, making it look as if it fluttered. It was crowded, but we parted the crowd easily and got to the front of the dance floor. Someone was up strumming an electric guitar in a solo, while we all started to dance. It was fun, except Bella and Edward barely moved. I kept running into him, seeing as I was bouncing around. Every time I did, Bella would glare at me and move to the spot I had just been in.

When the song was over, the DJ announced that anyone who wanted to do some Karaoke could come sign up at his system. All the lights flickered around, and he played a bouncy song while a few people went to sign up. I looked at my sisters and we all three nodded. Then I went to sign us up.

"Ok miss, you and your sisters will be the third ones up there. Here's a list of the music I have, but if you have your own CD I can play it as well." He said, talking mostly to my breasts. I rolled my eyes, used to that kind of behavior, and took the folder he handed me. It took him a few more seconds before he realized there was someone else trying to sign up.

I looked through his album, hoping he had my sisters favorite song. He did, and I marked it in blue, our color, then went to join my group and tell them we were third.

The first two people up were okay, but they were older and had already started drinking, so they slurred the songs a little bit. When the DJ signaled to us, Alice and Rose cheered for us, while Edward clapped enthusiastically and Bella just clapped. We went up on stage and turned our backs to the audience.

As the music started to play, we moved in sync with each other, rolling our hips and arms around methodically. Then as the words began, Titania turned around first to sing.

**AaaaahLa dee da dablah blah blah blah blahComing out your mouth with your blah blah blahZip your lips like a padlockAnd meet me in the back with the jack and the jukeboxI dont really care where you live atJust turn around boy and let me hit thatDon't be a little bitch with your chit chatJust show me where your dick's at**

We all three turned around for the chorus

**Music's upListen hot stuffI'm in loveWith this songSo just hushBaby shut upHeard enoughStop ta-ta-talking thatBlah blah blahThink you'll be getting this?Nah nah nahNot in the back of myCa-a-arIf you keep talking thatBlah blah blah blah blah**

Then Titania moved to the background dancing seductively and Suzannah began to sing while I turned around once again, giving the audience my back.

**Boy come on get your rocks offCome put a little love in my glove boxWanna dance with no pants on?(Holler)Meet me in the back with the jack and the jukeboxSo cut to the chase kid'Cause I know you don't care what my middle name isI wanna be nakedAnd your wasted**

Once again we all turned around.

**Music's upListen hot stuffI'm in loveWith this songSo just hushBaby shut upHeard enoughStop ta-ta-talking thatBlah blah blahThink you'll be getting this?Nah nah nahNot in the back of myCa-a-arIf you keep talking thatBlah blah blah blah blah**

Suzie and Titania moved to the two sides of the stage and I stayed center to sing.

**You be delayin'You won't be sayin' some shizz You say i'm playin I'm never layin' the bitch (dick?)Sayin' "blah, blah blah" Cause I don't care who you are In this bar It only matters who I isStop ta-ta-talking that Blah blah blahThink you'll be getting thisNah nah nahNot in the back of myCa-a-arIf you keep talking thatBlah blah blah blah blah**

Suzie and Titania came to the center to sing with me.

**Blah blah blahThink you'll be getting thisNah nah nahNot in the back of myCa-a-arIf you keep talking thatBlah blah blah blah blahOhBlah Blah BlahStop talkinStop ta-ta-talkin that**

We got screams and cheers from everyone as we went off the stage. The next people up were a couple, and I knew they were going to be singing a mushy song. You could smell the alcohol on them. When we got the the group, it had grown. Now four big Indian guys stood with the girls and Edward. I noticed one of them as Jacob and went to give him a hug, causing a gasp to go around the girls. And of course, the typical glare from Bella. I just smiled. I noticed one of the other boys looked and felt uneasy, but the other two just smiled. They both reached out their hands.

"This is Quil and Embry." Jacob said in my ear, seeing as the couple started to sing and we were right by the speakers. "The one with the sour look is Paul. Seth went to get us drinks."

"I don't drink." I said, lightly punching him on the arm. "And even if I did, I wouldn't trust anything a wolf gave me. You could try to take me home and do naughty things to me." He smiled, but didn't deny it. If I had been human, I would have blushed. As it was, I just felt eyes bore into the back of my head. I rolled my eyes. Jacob gave me a questioning look. "I'll tell you later. Which reminds me. You have something to explain later as well." I said before I turned my back on him and headed back out to the dance floor. Before I hit it, the DJ came up to me.

"Hey doll. I've never heard so many good things about one of our karaoke singers. Everyone loved you and your sisters. Would you be willin' to do another song?"

"You have 'Don't Jump' by Tokio Hotel?" He nodded. "That's what we'll do next. Then if you want more, it will probably just be me. My sisters don't like the spotlight as much." He gave me a high five and told me we were up after the ones who just started. I grabbed my sisters and told them what we were doing. Then I found Alice and told her to tape this one. It was my favorite song. At least for that week.

We waited until everyone had cleared the dance floor and we heard the DJ announce us.

"And now, back by popular demand, The Three Butterflies!" We all laughed at the name he gave us, then proceeded to go up on stage to a deafening round of applause. We smiled and turned as the song started. But this time, we all sang together.

JACOB

She looked beautiful in the club. I loved the way her hips moved to the beat. And the song was awesome. She came back and I introduced her to the guys. Paul didn't want to be here, but Sam had made him. Embry, Quil, and Seth wanted to meet her. I guess Sam sent Paul to keep me in my place. After we talked, she reminded me I had some explaining to do. I watched her walk to the dance floor, only to be stopped by the DJ, who apparently asked if she and her sisters would sing another song. They all agreed, and she asked Alice to tape it for her. The little pixie whipped out a camera faster than anyone could blink.

"Hey, you think I could get a tape of that?" I asked Alice. She laughed and hit Record just as the DJ announced them as the Three Butterflies. I guess that name worked with their outfits. The sexy lady and her sisters worked just as well. I watched as they all sang Don't Jump with a passion, going as far as looking like they were going to jump off the stage. Which they did. At the end of the song, the last line, they all three fell off the stage into the waiting arms of three tough looking bouncers. The crowd went wild, and kept screaming for more.

Delilah jumped back up on stage and spoke into the mike.

"Hey yall. My sisters are tired, but if you want more, give me a couple songs and I'll sing for you!" Everyone cheered for that and she hopped off the stage, handing the mike to the next person. When she came to us, I noticed a slight pink to her face. I didn't say anything, nor did I think about it, seeing as Edward was there. I would ask her later.

"Wanna dance?" She asked me, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the dance floor where there was a ballad being sang by a guy. He was staring at a girl right by the stage and singing to her. It was romantic. I look into Delilah's eyes while he was singing. She was smiling. "It was nice to see you again. Hope you enjoyed the show." She said, grinning even more if that was possible.

"I loved every second of it." I said truthfully. And she nodded, knowing I told her the truth.

**i know... two chapters in one day without knowing if anyone likes it or not... but i really liked this chapter... btw... this story is going to be completely weird in the next few chapters... i started it out in a way... but now i kinda wanna change it... but at the same time i dont... so just be warned... im taking my creative license very far and im pretty sure a few people wont really like it...**


	3. Heartbeats

**This one took me forever to write, mostly cuz ive spent a few nights in ER for an infected thumb... you never realize how much you use something until you cant use it at all... so now its hard for me to type, but im going to try to get another one up soon, even if i have to tell it to someone and they type it up... hope you enjoy this chapter... it gets really weird at the end...**

Singing 'Don't Jump' always made me want to dance with someone afterwards. So after announcing that I was taking requests from people, I jumped off the stage and grabbed Jacob. He was radiating happiness. It was funny to see it mix with the alcohol and jealousy, as well as hatred and love. So many different scents.

"It was nice to see you again. Hope you enjoyed the show." I told him, listening to his heartbeat quicken slightly. I smiled at the sound.

"I loved every second of it." His aura held nothing but honesty at that moment. It made me smile more. We continued dancing even after the guy onstage ended his song. The only reason we broke apart was a bouncy Indian guy coming up and tapping Jacob on the shoulder. "What do you want Seth?" He asked him, obviously annoyed.

"One, I never got introduced to this lovely, or her sisters, and two, Paul says Sam wants you on patrol in a half hour." He reported. Then he looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and extended my hand. "I'm Seth."

"Delilah. And I'm pretty sure you already met my sisters, seeing as they're both staring at you, and Alice is grinning from ear to ear." I said, motioning my head to the others. He grinned about as big as Alice. Jacob refused to let me go during this, and went to move in between us after we moved our hands from one another. I rolled my eyes. "I apologize Seth. Jacob seems to want me all to himself before he leaves to patrol. But I'll save a special dance for you ok?" I gave him a wink. He looked shocked, scared, and happy all at the same time. But nonetheless, he turned and walked back to the group. I turned back to Jacob and gave him a look that said not to mention anything during the rest of this song.

Alice had decided that the mushy songs were done with for the night and requested I sing a good dozen songs. It was a good thing I would never tire. I rolled my eyes when I took the mike for the first song. It was 'Hell on the Heart' by Eric Church. I couldn't believe she chose country.

"Ok everyone. Just me up here. The first song I'm singing is a request from my favorite little cousin. She says the time for mushy ballads is over, and it's time to get this place starting to move. Don't know how we're going to do that with this song, but maybe her next few will end up being better." I said into the mike, causing a few laughs, and an annoyed scoff from Alice herself. I noticed I didn't hear anything negative from Bella. And here I thought she hated me.

Somewhere in the middle of the song, I tasted a few guys lust for me. Strawberries and chocolate. It's a good taste. But one of them also held a sweetness I had only tasted once before. It was not a good sign. I figured I wouldn't be singing much after this. As I went to the other side of the stage, I tasted the same taste, but it held a stronger scent. It made me almost falter in my steps. The only ones that would be able to tell were on the other side of the club, talking. And Edward couldn't read my mind. Maybe Alice could see what was going on. But no. She was with the wolves. I hoped for the song to be over quick.

Finally when it ended, I said into the mike, "Hey guys. I'm gunna give a few people a chance to get up here. If I sing to much the nice man who owns the bar might have to pay me." I heard laughs, but ignored them as I quickly got off the stage and over to where everyone was. I walked straight past Edward and Jacob, over to Alice, Rose, and Bella. My sisters had probably found some guys to flirt with. It was a damn good thing we went hunting before this trip.

"Alice. I need to get out of here. Fast. Can you look after everyone, or do you want me to find my sisters to leave with you?" She looked at me confused, a look rarely on her face.

"We'll be fine. Will you?"

"Yes. I just really have to leave. Titania will probably be the hardest to get to leave when you want to. Just threaten her with me and she should go without too much of a fight." Alice nodded, Rose stared into the club, and as always, Bella glared at me. Probably because her guy, plus all the wolves were staring at me. I rolled my eyes and turned around, not giving any of the males a second look and left the building.

The smoke must have really been playing hectic with my senses, because when I got outside, I had to dry heave to get it all out of my system. Then I took an unnecessary breath that made me feel slightly better and went to find the valet. He was drunk, sitting by his podium swaying back and forth. I rolled my eyes, and went across the street to the parking lot. Should have just parked the damn thing myself. I found it quickly, seeing as the bright yellow Porsche was right next to it, and quickly zoomed out of there.

By the time I hit the highway, I figured I was safe and slowed down. That should not have happened. Especially because of who it was. Two guys in one day. One taken, and one taboo. Never a good thing. Especially when all I expected out of this trip was some pretty brown eyes for a while. But even now when I looked at my black eyes, I wasn't thirsty. I just wanted to rest. And I did. Everyone was out of the house when I pulled up, so I snuck into my room and lay down on my bed, welcoming the comfort of the silence. All I could do was stay here and hope it was just from the atmosphere that those feelings projected themselves.

It was almost 6 am when I heard any movement downstairs. It was heavy. Jacob I guessed. Which meant everyone else was here as well. Unfortunately, they all moved with the sound of whispers. And if Alice had gotten away from the wolves for any amount of time, it wasn't going to be long before she found her way up here to find out my reason for bailing. And of course, speak of the devil and she shall appear.

"Ok, spill. I just saw you laying here. I can't read minds. Why'd you leave? Everyone loved you. Edward was almost given a headache with all the thoughts of you. Especially from a certain wolf boy." She raised her eyebrows. A gesture I just had to laugh at. She was such a little kid when it came to everything. She just wanted to have fun. "What happened?"

"Well, you know how my power absorb part of Jaspers?" She nodded, rocking back on her heels into a sitting position on my bed. "Well, I tasted a lot of different things tonight. Lust included. But I can tell when it's human lust, and when it's from fantasy creatures." She gave a small laugh at my silly idea about us. "Most of it was human, but when I was on the side you all were on, I felt some fantasy lust, and then again on the other side of the stage. I don't know if any of you were over there, but if not, then there's someone we don't know about. I had to leave because if they were after me, it would make you all safe." I bowed my head. She smacked it lightly, causing me to jolt upwards.

"Silly little Delilah. You had 6 other vampires with you, and 5 wolves, 4 of which would do anything for you. Paul kinda hates us still. No idea why though. But besides that, we would have protected you. Now, I'll talk to the others. Maybe Edward heard someone and knows he wasn't here for trouble, or someone else saw something."

"It's way to early. Let the wolves sleep. They need to get out of the house anyway. Titania and Suzannah probably have black eyes like me and it's not a good thing for them to go hungry. They attack anything with a pulse."

"Well, shouldn't you go with them?"

"I'm okay for a few more hours. I really need to talk to Edward about this." Alice gave me a look. "I've gone weeks without feeding. Don't ask me how, but I'll be fine." She nodded and left to get Edward. They were both back within seconds.

"No, in answer to Alice's begging question of did I hear any abnormal thoughts. Now, why am I being tackled by small little pixies?"

We explained as fast as we could what happened at the club but he said he didn't hear anything abnormal. We then decided it would be best for him to go back and see if he could pick anything up, along with Alice. They said I could go only after I fed. So I grabbed my flats and jumped out my window. My sisters met me on the other side of the creek. Together we took down a herd of deer within moments. I was pretty sure we weren't supposed to take down the entire herd, but when my sisters are hungry, trying to tell them to stop is pointless. After we were done, and our eyes turned a bright copper-red color, we ran back and I went into the garage to go to the club with Edward and Alice.

We barely got out of the driveway when another car pulled up beside us. I glanced into it, and instantaneously knew it was the wolves. Mostly because you could smell them ever so slightly. I decided to work on masking their smell and stretched what I thought was my blocker over the three of us. Alice looked at me with a weird look, but didn't say anything. I knew she could feel it, as could Edward. But he was too concentrated on the wolves minds.

"They want to know where we're going." He said to me. Apparently I was supposed to roll down my window to tell them. I rolled my eyes and did so. The front window opened and I saw Embry in the passengers seat with Jacob in the drivers. I sniffed lightly, only flaring my nostrils a little, but they still had the sickly scent.

"How come we can't smell you?" Embry demanded right as I opened my mouth to answer their unasked question. "What did you all do?"

"I blocked us I guess. I was seeing if I could block your scent. And we're just going back to the club. I think I left something there." I made up a story just in case all of this was nothing. They didn't need to be worked up. Hell, they should be asleep.

"Oh. Well, would you like company? Sam took the three of us off patrol for tonight, and none of us can sleep right now." I could tell he was lying, but I really didn't want to press it. I looked to Alice and Edward. They both quickly shook their heads. That's right, Alice can't see anything if the wolves are there.

"No, that's ok. We're just gunna go there and come straight back. Maybe later though." I felt the disappointment. I shook my body, disliking that emotion at this moment. Embry grunted at me, but nonetheless rolled up the window and their car soon fell behind ours and I watched as they turned around. A soft sigh escaped my lips, and I knew the others heard it. "Ok, let's get this over with." I said, pretending that was why I sighed. It was a really good thing Edward couldn't read my thoughts.

Going to the club was only half of a bust. Whoever it was, wasn't there, but Alice got a vision that we would have a visitor soon. She couldn't tell who it was, or when, but she knew it was soon. The only thing we could hope was the wolves would understand.

They were at the house when we got back. All of them were asleep in the car, and it made me laugh. Without a sound, I ran upstairs to get Emmett. I knew he wouldn't want to pass up an opportunity to prank someone. He smiled when he saw me rush in, and grabbed a bag. Then we rushed back.

"I have some rope, plastic wrap, and some rotted pickled eggs. which should we do first?" He said, pulling out each one. I stopped breathing when he pulled out the eggs. Apparently Esme wasn't missing them. Wel quietly opened the doors, and placed the eggs on the floor by Quil's feet. Then we tied the ropes around the right side of the cars door handles and pulled it through to the other side. Then we locked the doors and plastic wrapped the car. We did all this without waking the wolves, and without making a sound. When the wolves wake up, they'll be frantic.

Edward was waiting for us in the living room, Bella next to him. She looked at us, then at Edward. Then she turned from us to stare at the back window. I knew she was jealous of me for some reason. I could taste it. I just rolled my eyes and sat down across from them.

"Be warned, when the wolves wake up from their naps, they arent going to be happy." I said, lounging back and smiling.

"What did you and Emmett do?" Edward asked me. My speaking had caused Bella to turn to look at me. Of course, something to do with her wolfies would make her look at me. The taste was beginning to get overwhelming. Might as well just say it and get it over with.

"We just gave them something to smell, made it so it was hard to open their doors, and plastic wrapped the car with them in it." I said, running upstairs before what I said sunk in. I heard the door open and close quickly. I looked out the window and saw Edward trying hard not to laugh and Bella knocking on the window. Then the car started shaking really bad. Apparently the wolves woke up from that. Emmett appeared behind me and we both began laughing hysterically.

Within a few moments, Bella got them calmed down enough for them to let her unwrap the car. Considering we used 16 rolls of plastic, it was even taking her a long time. But when they finally got out, I saw Jacob's eyes search the house until they landed on the window Emmett and I were at. I gasped and ran to my room, leaving Emmett to wonder why I had ran.

I locked my door, hoping that might keep him from barging in. Then I realized he probably wouldn't care. And neither would Quil and Embry. I heard their footsteps on the stairs and then heard Emmett's booming scream from down the hall. I quickly opened my window and was just about to jump when my door was thrown open.

"Jake! She's jumping!" I heard Embry yell as he tried to catch me. I realized that meant he would find me outside, so instead of jumping down, I jumped out to the tree and then went towards the roof. Jake, as I had predicted, had ran outside, Embry was still at my window, and I could hear Emmett and Quil wrestling in the hallway. I hoped they didn't break anything. Esme would be furious.

"Get down here you!" Jake yelled up to me. "We owe you an ass-kicking for that prank!" I looked down at him, getting ready to climb the tree, and stuck my tongue out at him.

"You'll have to catch me first!" I yelled back.

He got up the tree and headed towards the roof. Right after his feet left the tree in his jump to the roof I jumped over him back into the tree and then jumped to the ground. I took off into the woods, barely glancing back to see him jumping out of the tree. Within seconds, he had phased and was chasing me into the forest.

We ran for miles, me making sure I stayed on the Cullen's side of the treaty line, him bouncing back and forth between the two. Finally I thought I had lost him and stopped by a small alcove with a small lake inside it. I stood there, admiring the beauty of the small almost forgotten place. It had a small waterfall that was trickling down, and a set of rocks where it seemed people could sit. I was looking at it so intently that I didn't hear Jacob come up behind me. I felt two warm arms wrap around my body and then felt myself being lifted into the air. I screamed and tried to fight it, but he jumped straight into the small lake.

I came up quickly, spitting out the water that had went into my mouth when I opened it under the water to yell at him. He was laughing and floating a few feet away from me. I quickly ducked back under the water and swam towards him. I heard his heart accelerate before I grabbed his ankles and pulled him under with me. Then I swam off to sit on the rocks.

"That was supposed to be payback you know." He said, swimming over to the rocks and sitting next to me. I nodded. "Then how did I end up getting pulled under?"

"Because, it was payback for your payback." I said, leaning back. He leaned back as well, breathing a little heavy. I glanced at him, watching a small smile play across his lips. I felt an urge to just touch his lips with my fingers, but before I could move my hand, his eyes popped open and he looked at me with a confused look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Do you hear a heartbeat?"

"Uh, yeah. Yours." I said mockingly.

"Besides mine. It's sort of fluttering." I listened carefully and could just barely make out a soft fluttering sound. I nodded to him. "It sounds like it's coming from you."

That made me realize that I could feel it in my chest. I hadn't felt a heart beat in so long it startled me. I froze, not knowing what was going on. Jacob continued to stare at me. When I finally found the feeling in my body again, I jumped up and began to run home. I still had vampire speed, but why did I have a heartbeat?

Edward was outside with Alice, and they both wore the same confused look that Jacob had. I stopped at the bottom of the steps looking at them with a scared look.

"It's coming from you." Edward said, slightly as a question, but I knew even he could hear it. Alice gasped and ran back inside. Within moments, Carlise was outside as well. He wore a confused look, but it was mixed with curiosity as well.

"Delilah. Would you like to come in so we can figure this out?" I nodded automatically, but didn't move. It wasn't until I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder that my eyes even left the three on the porch. I turned to look at Jacob.

"Come on. It'll be alright." He said. I numbly followed him up the steps. We all went into Carlise's study. My family had been in the living room, but when they made to get up, Edward told them we would explain later. Hopefully we understood later.

I sat down in an armchair, unsure as to what to do. Jacob stood behind me. His hand on my shoulder felt comforting, but my emotions were too mixed up for it to completely calm me. Not even Jasper could do that, not for lack of trying. After a little while, he had to leave. Everyone tried their hardest not to stare at me while Carlise looked through his books to see if there was any information of this happening before.

After a few hours of this, during which Jacob had switched from standing behind me to sitting in front of me, with me running my fingers through his hair, Carlise finally got up from his chair. None of us moved, waiting for him to say something.

"I need to make a few phone calls. I'll be back soon." He left us with that, and I stared at the door for a few minutes after it closed. Jacob was staring at it too. Finally I couldn't stand it anymore. I stood from the chair, walked over to Carlise's desk, grabbed the papers he had been reading, and exited the room. I quickly went into my room, not bothering to close the door knowing someone would come in anyways. I sat on my bed reading them. Jacob came in soon after I finished the third page for the tenth time. He sat down on the edge of my bed. Without thinking about it, I reached out and pulled him next to me so I could lean against him. He started to move, but then realized I needed someone and stayed.

"There's nothing in these. Just some disappearances, deaths, and more boring history. I wish I knew who he was calling and why." I turned the page then snapped my head up. "Edward!" I called. Jacob cringed at how loud my voice got. "Sorry. Heat of the moment thing." Edward appeared in my room. Before I opened my mouth he shook his head.

"He wasn't thinking clearly. His thoughts were jumbled. I don't think he was doing it on purpose either. The only thing I know is that a few of the disappearances were due to the Volturi, and that he thinks it has something to do with the cosmos." He gave me a small sad smile. "I'm sorry. Alice can't figure it out either." He said, looking at Jake. I turned to Jake, then back to Edward. If I could cry, I probably would have been. As it was, I saw Edward's eyes narrow in questioning. "Um, as if this isn't weird enough, you're eyes are wet." He said, grabbing a tissue from the box I had to wipe my makeup away and handing it to me. I wiped my eyes and gasped at the now wet tissue. Edward took my sisters coming in as a good sign it was time for him to leave.

"Why are there two heartbeats in here, and how are your eyes wet?" Suzannah said, coming to me immediately.

"We don't know. I was running from Jacob when my heart started beating again." My voice said, but I wasn't telling it to. Jacob looked at me, startled that I spoke. "Carlise tried to look things up, but he left to make a couple phone calls." Suddenly I felt the wetness on my cheeks. I was leaking again. Titania grabbed the box of tissues. I sat there crying for what seemed like days, but in reality could only have been a few minutes. I looked up when I heard the door open once more.

"We need to talk. The wolves have agreed to meet us in the meadow." He said, turning away before he could really see the bewildered looks on everyone's face. I looked at Jake before I got up and followed Carlise. Jake followed me, and my sisters followed after him.

**hmm... what could be happening... and how will the wolves be involved... right now ur guess is as good as mine cuz im not completely sure where i wanna go with this yet... review and i might write more faster!!!**


End file.
